


Battle Scars

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trans Alistair, Trans Warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of Captured!, Alistair and Warden Demetrios are hiding the same secret while they wait for rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Trans alistair! Info on my warden can be found at ddragontales.tumblr.com

“I’ve collected their weapons, ser!” the guard reported.  
Demetrios and Alistair were bound and held by two guards each.  
Ser Cauthrien looked them over. “They could have hidden weapons, or enchanted clothes. That one is a mage, after all. They’ll have to be stripped.”

“What?!” Demetrios and Alistair could only be horrified as the guards stripped them to their boxers before finally locking them in a cell. The guard all went to their stations.

Demetrios quickly crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Alistar, trying to hide the scars on his chest.  
He didnt see, but Alistar had done the same.

“This sucks.” Alistair understated.  
“It’s ok. Zevran will definitely come for us. Ohgren too. They’re good friends.”  
“What if they cant make it? This is a whole Fort full of well trained guards.”  
“They’ll make it.”

They were silent for a while.  
Alistair looked over his shoulder and scoffed.  
“I didnt think you’d be shy about your body. You know, with Zev as your boyfriend.”  
“We havent had sex yet you know” Demetri snapped, reddening down to his shoulders. “Besides what about you, Mr. Man? Shouldn’t you be flexing for me?”  
Alistar frowned. “Come on, I’m not a meathead. I just… I dont like people seeing me without a shirt on. Especially in a prison cell!”  
“Well me neither.”  
They fell silent again.

“Alistar” Demetri finally broke the silence, taking a chance. “We’re… friends, right..?”  
“Yeah, of course. I wouldn’t have come this far and done everything we did for just anyone.”  
“I mean, even if I wasnt the last Grey Warden, we’d be friends right?”  
“Sure, what are you getting at?”

Demetrios took a breathe and turned around. “We’re obviously going to be here a while… I can’t.. I mean I cant keep hiding from you.”  
Alistair looked over his shoulder and saw Demetri standing nervously with his arms at his side. He saw the scars. Just like his own.  
Alistair put his arms down too and Demetri’s eyes widdened.

“You…?”  
“Yeah… I didnt think… I mean with Zevran…” Alistair gestured vaguely.  
Demetri laughed nervously. “Zev calls them my battle scars.”  
“That’s a good way to phrase it.” Alistar smiled

“You dont have to hide from me, Alistair.”  
“Yeah. Uh, same.”  
“....Alistair?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thanks.”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
